There have been many improvements in packaging, focusing on containers for display and/or containment of an article, such as consumer products. There have been a variety of container designs focused around simplifying packaging such that the packaging can provide the exterior and interior of the container once folded. But there remains a need to improve the packaging in such a way that assembly of the packaging is further simplified and the packaging is appealing to a consumer while allowing a smaller amount of material and processing to be used.
US 2013/0270133 discloses container which includes a tray insert for providing the container's structure and a tray cover for providing a decorative container exterior. The cover and insert are provided as two separate flat sheets. The cover and insert may be shipped and stored flat until folded to form the container. The publication discloses the tray may be used as either a box compartment or a lid, but not formed from the same continuous materials. The publication does not disclose how to form the container from a single continuous sheet or how to provide a decorative exterior from the same sheet that
US 2013/0299566 discloses a continuous sheet that is formed into a container, including a base portion and side walls. The sheet is capable of being printed on and may be made of a single sheet. The sheet may be shipped and stored flat until folded to form the container. The publication does not disclose how to create a lid for the container formed from the same continuous sheet as the base portion.
Thus, there remains a need for containers which are formed from fewer materials, materials that may be shipped and stored flat until formed into the container. There remains a need for a container in which the lid is formed from the same material as the box compartment. There remains a need for the material of the container to be suitable for both the interior and the exterior.
Teachings of US 2013/0270133 and US 2013/0299566 may relate to the present teachings and both are incorporated by reference for all purposes.